House words
Alphabetic listing of House Words. A-E *House Allyrion - "No Foe May Pass" *House Ambrose - "Never Resting" *House Archyr - "The Thrill of the Hunt" *House Arryn - "As High as Honor" *House Arsey - "Follow Us" *House Ashford - "Our Sun Shines Bright" *House Baerley - "Fire of Our Hearts" *House Baratheon - "Ours is the Fury" (adopted by Orys Baratheon from Argilac the Arrogant, the last Storm King1 *House Bedford - "Die in Battle or Live in Shame" *House Beesbury - "Beware Our Sting" *House Belch - unknown *House Bergen - "By Sword and Shield" *House Berrow - unknown *House Blackburn - "From Two Comes One" *House Blackgard - "None Shall Pass" *House Bolton - "Our Blades Are Sharp" *House Bolton of Strathmore - "In Darkness We Prevail" *House Brander - "Ball of Fire" *House Bruckstone - "Risen to the Heavens" *House Buckwell - "Pride and Purpose" *House Bulwer - "Death Before Disgrace" *House Caron - "No Song So Sweet" *House Caswell - "Constant Vigilance" *House Cerwyn - "Honed and Ready" *House Codd - "Though All Men Do Despise Us" *House Crakehall - "None so Fierce" *House Croft - "Death Before Dishonor" *House Crowley - "Salvation Through Service" *House Darkoak - "Salt of the Earth" *House Downwood - "Our Blood Runs Cold" *House Dragen - "Peace is a Lie" *House Droft - unknown *House Egen - "By Day or Night" F-J *House Falker - "Strong and Proud" *House Farstorm - unknown *House Fletcher - "Steadfast and Loyal" *House Flint of Widow's Watch - "Ever Vigilant" *House Follard - "None so Wise" *House Footly - "Tread Lightly Here" *House Forrester - "Iron From Ice" *House Fossoway of Cider Hall - "A Taste of Glory" *House Fowler - "Let Me Soar" *House Graceford - "Work Her Will" *House Grandison - "Rouse Me Not" *House Grayburn - "We Are Legion" *House Greygard - "Prepared for All" *House Greyjoy - "We Do Not Sow" *House Harrigon - "Forging Strength" *House Hastwyck - "None So Dutiful" *House Heartley - "Head, Heart, Hand" *House Highstorm - unknown *House Hightower - "We Light the Way" *House Hornwood - "Righteous in Wrath" *House Hourn - unknown *House Jordayne - "Let It Be Written" K-P *House Karstark - "The Sun of Winter" *House Lannister - "Hear Me Roar!" Their unofficial motto, just as well known, states, "A Lannister always pays his debts." *House Linster - "The First, The True" *House Lonmouth - "The Choice Is Yours" *House Mallister - "Above the Rest" *House Mallory - "The Waters of Life" *House Manderly - "Born of the Sea" *House Marbrand - "Burning Bright" *House Martell - "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" *House Mercer - "Protect and Survive" *House Merryweather - "Behold Our Bounty" *House Mollen - "Hear Our Voices" *House Montrose - "The Power and the Glory" *House Mooton - "Wisdom and Strength" *House Morark - "Our Arms, Our Rule" *House Mormont - "Here We Stand" *House Nyte - "Fear the Night" *House Oakheart - "Our Roots Go Deep" *House Orben - "We Will Not Break" *House Peckledon - "Unflinching" *House Penrose - "Set Down Our Deeds" *House Percifer - "One King, One Faith, One Law" *House Piper - "Brave and Beautiful" *House Plumm - "Come Try Me" Q-U *House Rebly - '' unknown'' *House Rewan - unknown *House Royce - "We Remember" *House Sarsfield - "True to the Mark" *House Serrett - "I Have No Rival" *House Shadowstock - "We Do Not Rest" *House Shepstone - "To Be Useful" *House Skinner - "Taste the Blood" *House Smallwood - "From These Beginnings" *House Spyre - "Wealth of the Sea" *House Stark - "Winter is Coming" *House Stokeworth - "Proud to Be Faithful" *House Swygert - "Truth Conquers" *House Swyft - "Awake! Awake!" *House Tallhart - "Proud and Free" *House Tarbor - "The Dance of the Dead" *House Targaryen - "Fire and Blood" *House Tarly - "First in Battle" *House Toyne - "Fly High, Fly Far" *House Trant - "So End Our Foes" *House Tully - "Family, Duty, Honor" *House Tymber - "We See All" V-Z *House Velaryon - "The Old, the True, the Brave" *House Waxley - "Light in Darkness" *House Wendwater - "For All Seasons" *House Wensington - "Sound the Charge" *House Westerling - "Honor, Not Honors" *House Winter - "The Winds of Winter" *House Wode - "Touch Me Not" *House Wydman - "Right Conquers Might" *House Yronwood - "We Guard the Way" Category:Term Category:Houses of Westeros